Eternidad
by Marivigil
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en "Buscando a Olivia". Peter, Walter y Olivia se encuentran en una situación muy peculiar. ¿Encontraran la forma de volver a casa?
1. Chapter 1

ETERNIDAD

1

Tenía que estar muerta, de eso está segura, el aire que hace ondear su pelo, el sol que calienta su piel, y el cantar de los pájaros mezclado con el sonido lejano que identifica como explosiones, le confirma que no es así. Mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en el jardín de una casa de dos pisos que no reconoce

- ¿Tía Liv? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –pregunta alguien a su espalda

- "¿Tía Liv" – piensa Olivia, no… Ella no puede ser, se trata de una persona adulta y la última vez que vio a su sobrina tenía 8 años

- Tía Liv… ¿te sientes bien? – vuelve a preguntar. Olivia se gira y se encuentra a una joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años, hay algo familiar en ella que ciertamente le recuerda a su sobrina

- ¿Ella? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- Claro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿En… en que año estamos?

- De verdad que me estás asustando Tía Liv… en el 2021

- No puede ser… ¡han pasado 10 años!

- No entiendo que quieres decir – contesta la joven confundida

- ¿Y Peter?... ¿Walter?

- Tío Walter murió… ¿recuerdas? Y tío Peter está en la ciudad… combatiendo

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por eso las explosiones?

- Parece que está siendo una batalla complicada – responde Ella mirando hacia la ciudad - espero que no le pase nada

- ¿Y que ocurre? ¿Contra quien lucha?

- Ya lo sabes… contra los Alternativos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No recuerdas la fusión?... Ah, espera, puede que Walternativo haya hecho otra de sus pruebas ultrasónicas y esta vez te ha afectado

- si… seguro que es eso, así que por favor dime que ocurrió

- Hace 10 años se produjo el Gran Evento. Según cuentan las crónicas, nuestro Universo se fusionó con otro paralelo como consecuencia de la puesta en marcha de las 2 Máquinas primigenias, dando lugar a un tercer universo formado por los individuos, según algunas teorías, más completos. Tío Walter murió en la fusión, pues según me contaste le faltaban partes del cerebro, por tanto estaba incompleto

- ¿Y la guerra contra los Alternativos?

- A algunos, mejor dicho… a ellos no les gustó lo que ocurrió, pensaron que serían ellos los únicos habitantes de este nuevo mundo. Y por eso comenzaron a luchar, quieren eliminarnos, ser los únicos. Y llevamos así desde el comienzo.

- Así que de cada mundo quedamos sólo uno

- Exacto… y de los que éramos únicos pasamos directamente, excepto en algunos casos – comenta Ella con un deje de tristeza – mi madre no superó el proceso

- ¿Y Peter de que lado está?

- Por supuesto del nuestro… mejor dicho del tuyo… sois uña y carne desde entonces, junto con Henry, por supuesto, él no puede faltar – termina diciendo con una sonrisa

- ¿Henry? ¿Quién es?

- tu hijo… bueno, el suyo… pero es como si fuera tuyo, tú has sido quien lo ha criado

- ¿Y yo no tengo hijos propios?

- No… has estado bastante ocupada cuidando de mi y de Henry… el pobre necesita de mucha protección

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Está perseguido, pues según algunas teorías, Henry es el elegido para decidir esta guerra, aunque también se comenta que él fue el causante de todo esto

- ¿Y quien lo quiere?

- Walternativo, dicen que para usarlo en la Máquina

- Pero… ¿Sigue teniendo el dispositivo?

- Eso es lo que se rumorea, que aún la conserva, y que funciona

- Y el padre de Peter es su líder

- Oh si, y por lo que se ve es mas cruel que nunca… cuando consigue prisioneros les tortura con experimentos atroces. Nadie ha conseguido escapar de sus garras… ¿sigues sin recordar nada aún?

- No… lo siento

- No te preocupes, seguro que pasará enseguida

- ¡Mamá! – Exclama un niño desde el interior de la casa - ¡Mamá!


	2. Chapter 2

ETERNIDAD

2  
>- Ese es Henry… abrázale para que no se asuste ¿de acuerdo?<p>

- ¡Mamá! – Vuelve a decir el pequeño saliendo de la casa, se abalanza sobre Olivia y le da un gran beso en la cara – He tenido un sueño horrible… tengo miedo

- Tranquilo cariño, ya pasó… se ha ido ¿ves? No está – responde Ella acariciando el pelo del niño

- ¿Dónde está papá? Me prometió que jugaría conmigo

- Está trabajando cariño, volverá enseguida

- ah, está en la guerra – asegura el niño – espero que gane al abuelo, no me gusta, me asusta

- Lo hará – responde Olivia por fin – ya verás como si

- ¡Henry! – Grita una voz conocida desde el interior de la casa, Olivia reconoce que se trata de Astrid y lo confirma cuando asoma por la puerta sonriendo, le falta un brazo, pero no parece preocuparle

- ¡Hay chocolate! – vuelve a decir la joven, lo que provoca que el niño de un pequeño grito de entusiasmo y entre corriendo en la casa - ¿todo bien Olivia? – Pregunta Astrid al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer

- Si… si – responde aturdida

- Será mejor que entre antes de que esa pequeña fiera acabe con todas las reservas – Astrid se va dejando a Olivia pensativa

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Un ataque terrorista Alternativo. Murieron decenas de los nuestros, Astrid tuvo suerte

- Me gustaría ver a Peter… ¿Puedes llevarme hasta él?

- Claro, por supuesto… de todas formas tenía que presentarme en una hora

- ¿Tú también entras en combate?

- Todo el mundo está movilizado. Sólo los niños y los incapacitados están exentos

- Supongo que Henry se quedará con Astrid

- Y con los centinelas, no te preocupes estará seguro

En el coche, Olivia observa a través de la ventanilla el desolador aspecto del paisaje. Campos arrasados, casas destruidas y a lo lejos, columnas de humo por toda la ciudad

- Eso es Nueva York ¿verdad?

- Si, es increíble cómo ha cambiado desde que se produjo el Gran Evento

- No hay ni un rascacielos – confirma Olivia sorprendida

- tuvimos que derribarlos – afirma Ella – Walternativo los utilizaba como antenas para sus experimentos

Pronto se encuentran en un control, un soldado las detiene y asomándose por la ventanilla las saluda llevando su mano derecha hacia la visera de su casco

- Agente Dunham, Sargento Blake, siento no haberlas reconocido… Pasen por favor

- ¿El teniente Bishop se encuentra ya en la base? – Pregunta Ella

- Si señora, acaban de volver de la batalla de Manhattan

- ¿ha habido muchas bajas?

- Lo desconozco señora. Lo siento – responde el soldado. Ella esboza una sonrisa y conduce durante unos kilómetros hasta llegar a un campamento donde la actividad es frenética

- Ahí tienes su despacho – Asegura la joven señalando una casa prefabricada – Seguramente se encontrará allí. Dale un beso de mi parte, yo voy a presentarme ante mi superior

Olivia sonríe y corre hacía el edificio. Abre la puerta sin llamar y encuentra a Peter mirando ensimismado unas fotos colgadas en la pared

- ¡Peter! – exclama ella mientras corre para abrazarle - ¡Por fin! ¡Estás aquí!

- ¿eres tú, Olivia?, deja que te mire – dice mientras se deshace del abrazo y acaricia su mejilla – tus ojos me dicen que sí, que eres mi Olivia – afirma mientras la besa

- ¡Estas herido! – expresa ella mientras toca asustada el vendaje que descubre en su frente

- Tranquila, no es nada… pero me ha servido para convencerles de mi desconcierto por encontrarme allí, dicen que he perdido la memoria, pero no es así, porque aún recuerdo el hangar, la Máquina… a ti sufriendo aquel colapso… y aquella luz que me cegó… Y de pronto, me encontré en plena guerra, no sabía lo que pasaba, apenas podía moverme, algo estalló a mi lado… creo que perdí el conocimiento… pero ¿Qué está pasando Olivia?  
>...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ETERNIDAD

3

- No lo sé… hemos viajado 10 años en el futuro, por lo que se ve, la Máquina funcionó y fusionó los dos mundos y ahora los supervivientes de cada lado luchan por quedarse

- Eso es terrible

- Mi sobrina me lo contó, creía que mi falta de memoria era por algún extraño experimento de tu padre, de Walternativo

- ¿Y Walter? ¿Murió?

- Si… y tu hijo… Henry, vive con nosotros… somos una familia Peter

- Pero en realidad no lo somos, nos formamos parte de ella.

- Ahora si… y debemos aceptar que esta es nuestra nueva vida

- ¿Y cómo Olivia? ¿Por qué no podemos descansar de una vez?

- Lo siento, supongo que todo ha sido por mi culpa

- No, cariño, nunca digas eso – responde Peter besándola de nuevo. Les interrumpe una voz que sale de una radio, Olivia se asusta y comprueba que la lleva en la cintura

- Agente Dunham, aquí el agente Johnston

- Creo que debo contestar – responde ella con un gesto de resignación – al habla Olivia Dunham, dígame Agente

- Nos encontramos en el Bronx, tenemos indicios de una intrusión en la zona, requerimos su presencia

- Bien… enseguida iré – dice mientras apaga la radio – tengo que irme

- ten cuidado cariño… por favor

- Lo tendré…pero Peter, si nos han dado una oportunidad para poder estar juntos tenemos que aprovecharla, aunque no sea la que siempre deseamos – Dice mientras se despide del joven.

Se dirige entonces a encontrarse con su equipo en el Bronx. Mientras saluda al agente al mando, una furgoneta se acerca al dispositivo. Un policía se aproxima al vehículo para pedir a sus ocupantes que se marchen, pero algo extraño ocurre, todo el mundo cae al suelo, excepto Olivia, que aturdida mira a su alrededor.

En ese momento, la puerta de la furgoneta se abre y de ella baja, ante la atónita mirada de la agente, Walternativo

- Aquí estás, al fin podré cumplir mi más ansiado deseo. Dice mientras la señala. Olivia siente como si algo le oprimiera el corazón y cae al suelo sin vida

Puede oír el tic tac del un reloj, un coche que pasa por la calle con la música a todo volumen, un niño que llora en alguna parte y una mano que acaricia su rostro. Abre los ojos para encontrar a Peter a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé, pero me gusta más que la guerra

- Creo que… que me mataron

- Yo también. Nada más irte, cayó sobre el campamento un misil… aún recuerdo como moría

- Y ahora ¿Qué?

- No lo sé. No sé qué está pasando. Pero volvemos a estar juntos, y espero que ésta sea la definitiva – Peter sonríe y besa a Olivia, se funden en un abrazo. De pronto, la puerta se viene abajo. Un hombre entra en la habitación y dirigiendo un arma contra ellos dice

- Big Eddie te manda saludos – y a continuación dispara acabando con su vida

Olivia se incorpora con brusquedad. Aún siente el dolor causado por los disparos. Siente como si apenas pudiese respirar. Comprueba que no tiene herida alguna. Mira a su alrededor, ya no se encuentra en aquella habitación, sino en un salón. Una gran cantidad de gente, vestida de negro la mira con perplejidad

- ¿Te encuentras bien querida? – pregunta alguien a su lado. Es Nina Sharp que la toma del brazo y la aleja de las miradas curiosas

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunta desconcertada

- Pobrecita mía… aún te encuentras bastante afectada. Cariño, es el funeral de tu marido

- ¿Peter?

- Si cariño… murió en un accidente de coche ¿no recuerdas?

- Peter – vuelve a decir – no… no… alguien nos disparó

- No hija, no fue así

- Nina… algo está pasando….la Máquina

- No sé de qué estás hablando hija, creo que necesitas un calmante

- ¡No…no! – Grita Olivia desesperada - ¡no dejamos de reencarnarnos en otros justo antes de que mueran! ¡Tienes que saber lo que está pasando Nina!

- Tranquila Olivia… estas desvariando

- ¡no! – Vuelve a gritar - ¿Dónde está Walter? Él sabrá sacarnos de aquí

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Del padre de Peter… me da lo mismo cual sea… ¿Dónde está?

- Peter se quedó huérfano cuando era pequeño

- No…no… no puede ser – dice mientras se suelta del brazo de Nina y sale corriendo hacia la calle, no sabe dónde irá pero tiene que encontrar una solución, no deja de pensar en todo lo que está pasando, tanto que un coche no puede evitar atropellarla  
>...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ETERNIDAD

4

De nuevo siente el frescor de la mañana en su piel. No quiere abrir los ojos, todavía no. Si lo hace todo volverá a empezar y aún no quiere saber cómo será esta vez. Sigue sin comprender como ha podido ocurrir todo esto.

Debería de estar muerta, tendría que ser así. Aunque puede que de verdad lo esté y lo que está pasando sea su propio infierno. Se pregunta, como ha estado haciendo cada vez que aparecía en un nuevo lugar, porque no puede descansar de una vez. ¿Acaso no se lo merece? ¿Por qué torturarla de esa forma? Intenta resistir todo lo que puede, a pesar de esa voz que puede oír y que parece que está dando un discurso a modo de responso

Decide enfrentarse de una vez por todas a esa nueva realidad. Abre los ojos y comprueba que se encuentra en un cementerio. A unos metros de distancia, un grupo de gente asiste a un funeral y la voz pertenece a un reverendo, seguramente hablando sobre las virtudes del fallecido.

Puede ver que hay un gran retrato presidiendo la ceremonia, y asombrada descubre que es el suyo. Se trata de su propio funeral. No se asusta, ya nada lo hace. Lo único que le sorprende es que se trata de la primera vez que ve su muerte desde fuera.

Se oculta tras un árbol, no sabe si la pueden ver, no quiere interferir, quien sabe lo que puede llegar a ocurrir si la ven. Desde su escondite observa mejor a la gente, cree reconocer a una mujer que parece ser Rachel y una niña, Ella. Le consuela pensar que al menos alguien irá a despedirla.

- ¿Olivia? – dice alguien tras ella. Se vuelve sorprendida, hace tiempo que no oía esa voz.

- Walter…- susurra la mujer - ¿eres tú?

- Si te refieres al Walter con el que cruzaste al otro Universo para buscar a esa serpiente que nos traicionó…sí, soy yo.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclama Olivia abrazándole – nunca pensé que te echaría tanto de menos… dime ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Peter? ¿Dónde estamos?

- tranquila…tranquila… como siempre haces muchas preguntas. No sé qué ha pasado, aunque tengo una teoría… no sé dónde está Peter, aunque imagino que no tardará en llegar y… ¿dónde estamos? Ni idea, quizás hemos vuelto a nuestro mundo ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un funeral?

- Si… el mío, me temo que no estamos en casa… o que hemos llegado tarde… ¿Cuándo parará esto Walter?

- No lo sé, hija… no lo sé – responde Walter consternado

- ¡Olivia! – Peter se acerca hasta ellos corriendo. Estrecha entre sus brazos a la mujer y la besa apasionadamente – por fin te encuentro

- Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Es que habéis estado juntos? – pregunta Walter curioso

- Si, Peter y Olivia siempre juntos – responde él besándola de nuevo

- Por lo menos habéis sido felices

- lo malo es que coincidía con el día de nuestra muerte – asegura Olivia

- Exacto, hemos muerto cientos de veces – afirma Peter

- Y la mayor parte no ha sido de forma agradable ¿Cuándo acabará esto Walter?

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de algo? – Pregunta el científico – estamos los tres juntos. Frente al funeral de Olivia, tu alternativa ya está muerta. Quizás haya terminado

- O puede que sea el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo

- Espero que esta vez podamos estar los tres juntos

- ¿Y por qué ocurre? ¿Puede que por la máquina?

- Lo más seguro, quizás la energía que emitió Olivia influyó en el dispositivo y ocasionó que fuésemos impulsados a este viaje sin fin

- ¿Y crees que nos pasó sólo a nosotros? ¿Puede que el resto de los que estaban allí estén sufriendo lo mismo?

- Pues no lo sé – responde el científico

- Yo me encontré con Walternativo, fue él quien me mató en esa ocasión – Asegura Olivia – lo que no puedo asegurar es si era el "nuestro" por decirlo de alguna forma o su alternativo

- ¿Es que puede existir otro como él? – Pregunta Walter – eso es horrible

- Lo que yo quiero es que esto pare de una vez. Quiero vivir mi vida con Olivia y no la de otros – afirma Peter – tienes que encontrar una forma de pararlo Walter

- ¿y cómo quieres que lo haga? No tengo ni conocimientos ni medios

- quizás yo pueda ayudarles – Asegura alguien a sus espaldas

- Sam Weiss – afirma Olivia sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Hola preciosa - Saluda Sam Weiss - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Cansada Sam… dime ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?

- Todo – afirma Weiss tajante

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Peter exasperado - ¿Por qué no empieza a hablar ya?

- Sé que estáis hartos de toda esta experiencia, pero debéis tranquilizaros

- ¿Y cómo puede pedirnos eso? – Responde Peter enfadado – No tenemos tiempo de acertijos, podemos desaparecer en cualquier momento

- Calma Peter…Sam nos dirá enseguida porque nos está pasando esto

- Por tu culpa cariño, toda esa energía que acumulaste interactuó con la Máquina. Fuiste la causante de la desaparición de los dos Universos


	5. Chapter 5

ETERNIDAD

5

- No te creo – Afirma Peter receloso

- No… no puede ser – Olivia se siente abrumada ante esa revelación

- ¿Y entonces…nosotros? – Pregunta Walter asustado

- Sois los únicos supervivientes…por eso viajáis de Universo en Universo. Sólo permanece vuestra consciencia y se instala en vuestros alternativos, ya sea del presente o del futuro, esto no tiene reglas… eso sí, en los últimos instantes antes de morir.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Estamos dentro del cuerpo de otros de nuestros alternativos?

- No

- Si sólo somos nuestra consciencia ¿Por qué veo a Peter y Walter con su aspecto de siempre? ¿Por qué puedo tocarles?

- Porque se trata de una proyección de vuestros recuerdos, es algo complejo de explicar.

- ¿Y por qué no estamos ocupando a otros? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Walter confuso

- Porque he logrado pararlo. Me ha costado, pero por fin lo he conseguido. Aunque no se durante cuánto tiempo

- Pues aprovechemos ese tiempo y cuenta cómo solucionarlo de una vez – dice Peter nervioso

- Hay una forma… y es que utilices el dispositivo – Afirma Sam dirigiéndose al joven – con eso podremos detenerlo

- Ni hablar – asegura Olivia categórica

- Pero cariño... si ese el camino para…

- Morirás hijo – asegura Walter

- ¿y no es lo que ocurre continuamente?

- Pero siempre vuelves a la vida, recomienzas en otro Peter – dice Olivia – Si utilizas la Máquina no volveré a verte

- ¿Prefieres morir continuamente sólo por un beso? – Responde Peter

- Si sé que no te voy a volver, si

- Una vez me dijiste que no te importaría morir definitivamente. Dejar de sufrir esas muertes constantemente

- Puedo acostumbrarme… no quiero perderte Peter

- Ni yo a ti… no creas que me gusta mucho ver como mueres una y otra vez

- He de decir que también volverán a existir los dos Universos – Interviene Weiss

- ¿Y no te parece ese motivo suficiente Olivia? – pregunta Peter. Olivia permanece callada, no puede discutir eso

- ¿y cómo lo harás? ¿Hay aquí alguna Máquina? – Pregunta Walter

- Viajaremos al pasado, justo antes de que Bell ocupase a Olivia. Antes de que vuestras vidas cambiaran

- ¿iremos todos? – Pregunta Olivia

- Lo siento, sólo puedo trasladar a Peter

- Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? – Quiere saber Walter

- Os quedareis aquí. Cuando todo termine permaneceréis en vuestro lugar

- ¿Y cuál es nuestro lugar? – Vuelve a preguntar el científico - ¿cómo lo sabremos?

- Ocurrirá, tranquilo – responde Weiss – volverán al tiempo que les corresponde

- Pero… - protesta Walter, pero es interrumpido por Weiss

- Todo volverá a ser como antes de que Olivia interfiriese con la Máquina ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno… esto de jugar con el tiempo y el espacio es algo complicado, incluso para mí

- Ya… - responde Weiss – pronto lo descubrirá… ¿nos vamos Peter?

- Si… espera un segundo… Olivia – dice mientras la toma del brazo y la aparta de los demás – No quiero que te tortures pensando que podías haber hecho algo por mí

- No me pidas que te olvide, nunca lo haré

- Y no me gustaría que pasase eso – asegura sonriendo Peter – recuérdame, pero sigue adelante. Busca un nuevo camino, vive por mí. ¿De acuerdo? – Dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad

- Te amo, siempre te amaré – responde Olivia abrazándole – He perdido tanto tiempo con mis miedos… podíamos haber estado juntos mucho antes

- No, amor mío, no hagas eso. No te culpes… me conformaba con estar a tu lado, era feliz con eso

- Bien – interrumpe Weiss - ¿Estás preparado ya? El tiempo se acaba, no se cuanto más podré sostener este intervalo

- Si… si – responde Peter – ya voy… Olivia, te quiero - declara mientras se aleja de ella y se acerca a Weiss. En sus ojos se refleja todo el dolor que siente por ver como Olivia sufre.

Sabe que lo que va a hacer salvará billones de corazones, pero el que más le importa se romperá para siempre. Sólo espera que pueda recuperarse, que sepa curar esa herida mortal que él ha causado y lo piensa mientras ante sus ojos desaparece la persona que más ha amado en su vida


	6. Chapter 6

ETERNIDAD

6  
>Olivia, destrozada, se sienta en el suelo, comienza a llorar en silencio. Siente como si su vida hubiera acabado en ese momento, pero quiere, debe controlarse. Ha prometido a Peter que seguirá adelante y ha decidido que lo hará, aunque no sabe cómo, pues nota como si muriese por dentro<p>

- No se Olivia, pero todo me parece muy extraño – afirma Walter pensativo

- Más de lo que es ahora – logra decir ella

- Hay algo que no cuadra, y no sé qué es ¡Maldita cabeza! ¿Por qué no puedo llegar a ello? – protesta el científico mientras se golpea con la mano en la sien

- Tranquilo Walter, de todas formas, Peter se ha ido, ya no hay vuelta atrás

- Sí que la hay, debe haber alguna solución y ahora que estamos aquí podemos intentarlo

- ¿Y cómo? ¡Sólo somos nuestras consciencias! Una proyección ¿no recuerdas? No creo que podamos intentar nada… todo está decidido ya, para bien o para mal

- No te rindas hija… nunca lo hagas

- El Doctor Bishop tiene razón – responde alguien acercándose. Olivia vuelve la mirada y comprueba asombrada que se trata de un Observador

- Amigo mío – saluda Walter sonriendo abiertamente

- ¿Le conoces? – Pregunta extrañada Olivia mientras se levanta

- Por supuesto, hemos mantenido conversaciones muy interesantes. Amigo September ¿Cómo va todo?

- Pronto se producirá la extinción… la vuestra y la de los Universos

- ¿Cómo es eso?... Los dos Universos ya no existen, según nos dijo Weiss… Yo provoqué su desaparición

- en absoluto – responde September – siguen en su lugar. Lo único que consiguió aquella explosión fue averiar el dispositivo y que sus consciencias se trasladaran al Vacío que hay entre los dos Universos

- ¿Y los que se encontraban allí?

- Murieron

- ¿Y el hijo de Peter?

- No

- Bueno… por lo menos una buena noticia – afirma Walter – una criatura tan pequeña no debe sufrir por los pecados de sus padres… o abuelos… o quien sea

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Por qué hemos estado viviendo la vida de nuestros alternativos?

- El Vacío no es el lugar que les correspondía, se vieron expulsados de allí, lo cierto es que estaban perdidos, a la deriva

- ¿Y nuestros cuerpos físicos? ¿Dónde se encuentran?

- aparecieron en su mundo, inertes, sin vida, el verse privados de sus consciencias, su alma o en definitiva su esencia fue la consecuencia de su muerte

- Por eso el funeral ¿verdad?... Me han dado por muerta

- Si, supongo que es algo difícil de aceptar – responde September

- No más que morir cientos de veces – responde Olivia resignada – por lo menos Weiss lo detuvo

- En absoluto, él no lo consiguió. Fui yo. He estado siguiéndoles durante todo este tiempo, lamentablemente nunca podía alcanzarles. Se trataba de buscar en un número infinito de mundos

- ¿Por qué Weiss nos mintió? ¿Por qué nos dijo que yo fui la causante de la extinción?

- Porque quería que Peter utilizase la máquina, pero lo que conseguirá con eso es que sí que se destruyan los mundos. Sobre todo si lo hace desde el lado equivocado

- ¿Co…cómo? - pregunta aturdida Olivia, saber que Peter puede morir por una mentira le causa gran estupor – No lo entiendo

- Peter está destinado a usar el dispositivo, sí. Pero sólo uno, el suyo

- El del Otro Lado – responde Walter – pero… ¿entonces quien tiene que utilizar la Máquina de nuestro Universo?

- Sam Weiss – responde September – él es el otro operador

- ¿Y por qué se ha llevado Sam a Peter?

- Para que use la Máquina en su lugar

- Pero… ¿por qué? – Pregunta Olivia confusa

- Se trata de una historia muy vieja, más antigua que el tiempo – responde September

- Pues resúmela – pide Olivia indignada

- Las consciencias de Weiss y Peter formaban parte de una expedición…  
>...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

ETERNIDAD

7

- Un momento… una expedición ¿de donde provenían? – pregunta Walter curioso

- Vuestras mentes son tan limitadas que no podríais comprenderlo, no se trata de algo tan simple como una realidad paralela, es mucho más profundo que eso

- Pero entonces se trata de las Primeras Personas

- Podría decirse que si… fueron los primeros moradores del Universo, antes de la aparición del primer planeta, incluso que surgiese el primer ser vivo.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos esto ya? – Pregunta enfadada Olivia – Peter está a punto de morir y nos estamos retrasando

- Lo siento – se disculpa Walter – por favor, continúa

- Weiss y Peter fueron destinados a crear un nuevo Universo, aunque el primero no estaba conforme. Sus aspiraciones eran más elevadas. Pero las órdenes eran tajantes, así que no tuvo más remedio que usar la Máquina. En realidad se trataba de dos dispositivos que utilizados a la vez por sus operadores correspondientes creaban un único Universo

- Y de ese Universo surgieron los demás

- Correcto. En cuanto apareció el primer ser vivo y tomó su primera decisión comenzaron a formarse realidades paralelas

- ¿Y por qué Weiss quiere destruir estos dos Universos?

- Quiere que vuelvan a por él. Si destruye el mundo de origen, el resto también desaparecerá, y eso es lo que ocurrirá si Peter utiliza la Máquina incorrecta

- Si nuestro Universo fue el primero, entonces…

- El de Peter fue el segundo en crearse, a partir del vuestro. Los restos de las dos Máquinas quedaron esparcidos, y debido a los problemas ocasionados por la intrusión del Doctor Bishop cuando cruzó al Otro Lado y rompió el tejido del Universo, entonces fue cuando encontraron el Dispositivo. Weiss vio en ese momento su oportunidad para salir de su confinamiento

- ¿Es que estaba prisionero?

- Como operador de la Máquina, su obligación es permanecer junto a ella. Weiss lleva en vuestro universo desde su origen

- ¿Y Peter? Que yo sepa él no es tan viejo como Sam. Vamos que lo conozco desde niño – afirma Walter

- Por la razón que Weiss ya intentó eliminarle en más de una ocasión, para poder utilizarle en su propio beneficio. La consciencia de Peter pudo escapar, reencarnándose, por decirlo de alguna forma en nuevos seres humanos. Peter es el último de sus huéspedes

- Por eso no recuerda nada de todo eso – responde Walter

- ¿Y si un operador utiliza una Máquina que no le corresponde? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada

- Morirá como el Universo en el que se encuentra. En cambio si utiliza el dispositivo asignado, sobrevivirá, aunque también puede destruir el contrario, ya que la máquina tomará la energía del otro Universo para repararse. Para evitar eso, ambas máquinas tienen que funcionar a la vez, los dos mundos sobrevivirán e incluso el más dañado se reparará

- Una vez me dijiste que conocías todos los posibles futuros que podían existir… ¿Qué puede ocurrir ahora?

- No puedo hacerlo, la intervención de Weiss lo ha cambiado todo. Por eso he venido, y les he contado todo esto, para que impidan que la Máquina sea utilizada incorrectamente

- Pero ya será tarde – responde Olivia cansada – con tanta charla, Peter ya estará en la Máquina

- Puede que quizás haya exterminado los dos Universos, nosotros nos encontramos en una especie de burbuja temporal que no se verá afectada. De todas formas nos desplazaremos al momento anterior al que ellos lleguen. Tendrán que evitar que Walter toque esa campana

- Pues entonces vámonos de una vez – Pide Olivia impaciente. De repente, ve como todo ha cambiado, se encuentra en su apartamento. Se siente confundida, se pregunta cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Mira el calendario, es día 16 de Marzo, justo antes de que Peter la llamara para encontrarse con él en la Universidad, donde le desvelaría su secreto. Recuerda que en ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono. Pero no pasa nada. Tiene que apresurarse, debe avisar a Peter, al de ese día para que esté alerta, marca su número pero no contesta. De pronto, el teléfono del apartamento comienza a sonar, asustándola

-¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que hablar contigo

- No, Olivia, soy Walter… estoy en Massive Dynamic

- ¡Por favor, no toques esa campana!


	8. Chapter 8

ETERNIDAD

8  
>- Lo se… lo se…soy yo, el Walter del futuro… bueno, ya me entiendes… justo estaba hablando con Nina cuando he "despertado" por decirlo de alguna forma, la pobre creerá que estoy más loco de lo que ya estaba.<p>

- Voy a recogerte, tenemos que ir a la Base donde se encuentra la Máquina

- Si, si… antes de que Weiss aparezca con Peter

- Me temo que ya están aquí… no contesta al móvil

- Entonces, hay que darse prisa… para ganar tiempo utilizaré el helicóptero de la empresa. Nos encontraremos en el FBI

Olivia cuelga el aparato y sale corriendo, teme que el Observador les haya llevado hasta el momento equivocado. Si Peter no contesta a sus llamadas, puede significar que ya esté aquí y no quiera contestar la llamada de la Olivia de este tiempo

- "dos semanas" – piensa – "Ese es el tiempo que transcurrió desde que Bell ocupara su cuerpo y viajaron al Otro Lado para ayudar al hijo de Peter, dos semanas que se han convertido en una eternidad"

En el helipuerto del Edificio Federal, se encuentra con Walter que desde el helicóptero le hace señas para que suba al aparato

- Iremos más rápido si vamos volando. No te preocupes, Nina ya avisó a la base de nuestra llegada

- ¿Se sabe algo de Peter? – intenta preguntar Olivia a través del ruido del helicóptero. Walter le indica que se ponga los cascos para poder hablar mejor

- Nada, por lo menos por el control de la Base no han pasado

- No creo que hagas eso Walter. Seguramente Weiss le llevará directamente a la nave

- Allí también hay vigilancia, supongo que no enteraremos de igual forma

- Por cierto, supongo que estaremos ocupando los cuerpos de nuestros…

- Nuestros "yos" pasados… si, pienso que sí.

- ¿Y cuando acabe todo esto? ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros?

- No lo sé… puede que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos

- Pero el Observador dijo que estaban muertos

- Quizás tengamos suerte y volvamos antes de que mueran

- ¿Y en ese caso? Esta Olivia y este Walter no vivirán lo mismo que nosotros, no tendremos las mismas experiencias

- Puede que se forme otra línea temporal, y que ellos sean los que la sigan, o que seamos nosotros los que nos desviemos

- No sabrán de la existencia del hijo de Peter… ¿y si se lo decimos nosotros?

- No me parece buena idea interferir de esa forma en sus vidas. Ellos tendrán que averiguarlo por su cuenta

- Opino que cuanto más sepan mejor estarán preparados. No se trata de saber con quién te vas a casar o cuantos hijos tendrás, es la guerra Walter, y la información es vital

- Está bien, como quieras… pero se van a llevar un buen susto.

- Por lo menos vivirán tranquilos una semana más al menos – asegura Olivia mientras saca una libreta del bolsillo de su abrigo y escribiendo con rapidez

- Estamos llegando – les comunica el piloto del helicóptero

- ¿Han informado desde la base de alguna novedad? – pregunta Olivia

- Negativo… prepárense, enseguida aterrizaremos.

Les recibe el Coronel al mando de la base. Olivia se acerca a él y la agente le saluda estrechando su mano con fuerza

- Bienvenidos, la señorita Sharp me comunico su llegada, me informó del motivo de su visita. Hemos reforzado la vigilancia de la Máquina, nadie podrá acercarse a ella sin ser detectado – asegura el militar. En ese momento, la radio del Coronel comienza a emitir un mensaje desesperado

- ¡Están todos muertos! ¡No…no…no!

- Pero… qué diablos – murmura el Coronel - ¡rápido! ¡Todo el mundo al Hangar! ¡Alerta nivel 1! Será mejor que se queden aquí… ¡Agente Dunham! – grita el militar en vano, Olivia corre hacia el lugar, y al llegar se encuentra con un espectáculo dantesco, hay muertos por todas partes, no parecen tener heridas visibles, es como si les hubiesen quitado la vida en un segundo. Mira hacia la Máquina y cerca de ella se encuentran Weiss y Peter

- ¡Sam! ¡Alto!... ¡Peter, nos ha mentido! ¡No debes utilizar la Máquina!

- ¿Y lo vas a impedir tú? – Pregunta Weiss mientras saca una pistola y la dispara contra Olivia, que siente como una extraña fuerza la impulsa hacia atrás. Se golpea contra la pared y mientras cae al suelo puede escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento como Peter la llama

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunta desesperado el joven


	9. Chapter 9

ETERNIDAD

9

- Tranquilo, no la he matado, me cae bien. Sólo está inconsciente, pero si no utilizas la Máquina, sí que lo haré, la mataré.

- No serás capaz de hacerlo – responde Peter furioso

- Ponme a prueba… - le reta Weiss encañonado al joven – venga, ya es hora de que subas ahí

- No, no lo es – Afirma September apareciendo tras ellos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te importa nada de lo que ocurra aquí

- Debes respetar las reglas. Esta no es tu función – Asegura el Observador sacando su arma y dirigiéndola contra Weiss

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Pregunta Peter desconcertado

- Quieren impedir que uses la Máquina, les gusta ver sufrir a la gente, les excita ver como mueren – responde Weiss

tienes que hacerlo Peter, ellos son nuestros enemigos

En ese momento llega Walter, asustado se acerca a Olivia que esta comenzado a despertar e intenta incorporarse sin conseguirlo

- ¡Peter! – Grita el científico – no tienes por qué hacerlo, los dos Universos aún existen

- Mienten, no son tus amigos, se trata de un engaño. Ellos hacen que los veas, que los oigas, pero no son de verdad.

- No le creas Peter – logra decir Olivia – Te quiero… hemos pasado por tantas vidas ¿recuerdas aquel mundo donde teníamos un hijo? Un niño rubio que nos rodeaba con sus bracitos… no subas a la Máquina, podremos volver a tener ese momento de nuevo

- Olivia… eres tú… mi Olivia

- Me cansé – responde Weiss – sube de una vez o la mataré

- Es tu decisión, por supuesto – asegura September – pero si lo haces serás el causante del exterminio de un número infinito de realidades

En ese momento, un ruido ensordecedor les interrumpe. La Máquina comienza a funcionar

- Venga… te está esperando – Asegura Weiss

- No es por él por lo que se ha puesto en marcha – afirma September – ni por ti, Weiss, lo han hecho desde el Otro Lado

- Walternativo ha encontrado la forma de activarla sin Peter – asegura tembloroso Walter – seguramente con el ADN de su hijo

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora? – Acierta a decir Olivia

- El fin del mundo está cerca – dice entre carcajadas Weiss -¡el mismo operador en los dos lados! ¡Es genial!

- Previsible – murmura September disparando su arma sónica contra Weiss, que se ve impulsado hacia la Máquina, viéndose atrapado en ella. Comienza a emitir gritos desgarradores mientras se convulsiona sin control  
>Peter aterrado se aleja del dispositivo y se acerca a Walter y Olivia que le abraza fuertemente mientras observan el proceso.<p>

El edificio comienza a temblar, así que deciden salir de allí, evitando todo lo que cae a su alrededor y a tiempo de ver como se derrumba completamente el hangar. Apenas pueden moverse mientras contemplar el desastre, a su alrededor, los soldados corren de un lado a otro intentando descubrir que ha pasado, ignorándoles

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha terminado todo ya? – Pregunta Walter al Observador que mira impertérrito los restos del edificio

- Si, su Universo está a salvo

- ¿y el Otro Lado? ¿Mi hijo estará a salvo? – Cuestiona Peter

- Los dos Universos siguen existiendo. De hecho, el Otro Lado se ha recuperado

- ¿hemos terminado con nuestra estancia aquí? – Pregunta Walter tembloroso - ¿Dónde iremos ahora? ¿Volveremos a viajar sin control?

- Ya que hemos salvado el Universo, podrías permitirnos volver a nuestros cuerpos – sugiere Peter.

- Pero…están muertos – asegura el Observador, interrogándole con un gesto apenas perceptible

El sonido intermitente de un monitor cardiaco. Nada más, es lo único que puede oír. No sabe si ha vuelto o se encuentra de nuevo comenzando a vivir la vida de otra Olivia… y su muerte. Decide abrir los ojos, si esa va a ser su vida tendrá que enfrentarse a ella y morir otra vez. Comprueba que efectivamente se encuentra en un hospital, rodeada de cables y tiene una sonda nasal, seguramente para alimentarla. Peter está sentado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, Olivia acaricia su pelo con suavidad

- Peter – susurra – Peter

El joven despierta y sonríe abiertamente al ver como la agente ya se encuentra consciente

- ¿qué… que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa, cariño… por fin pudimos regresar

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- 10 días… temimos lo peor, sufriste dos paradas y las dos veces lograron reanimarte. Creí que te perdía

- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿No dijo que el Observador que estábamos muertos?

- Walter habló con September, parece ser que nos llevó hasta el momento en que se produjo la separación de nuestras consciencias y nuestros cuerpos. Ocupamos su lugar

- Entonces seguimos a la deriva

- En otra realidad paralela, si…. Y lo siento por ellos

- Nunca podrán volver, no ahora que estamos nosotros – se lamenta Olivia

- Encontraran como solucionarlo, ya verás

- ¿Y Weiss? ¿Volverá a repetirlo?

- Él no es como nosotros, sólo hay uno… regresará, su alma se reencarnará, pero le llevará tiempo, y como según dice Walter, le pasará como a mí, que no recordará nada.

- ¿Y tu hijo Peter? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- La Máquina está estropeada, según dijo el Observador, ya nadie le utilizará. Estoy seguro que estará bien cuidado… mira Olivia, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es preocuparnos por tu recuperación, que sigamos con nuestras vidas, por lo menos hasta que ocurra algo nuevo

- Estando en el Otro Lado, creía que nunca podría sobrevivir a un nuevo cruce, que el Cortexiphan acabaría conmigo

- Se lo que pensabas, aunque no me lo dijeras, lo veía en tus ojos, pero no ha ocurrido. Walter ha procurado hacerte todas las pruebas posibles para ver cómo te ha podido afectar, y piensa que debido a nuestra experiencia no te has visto tan afectada como John Scott preveía… te aseguro Olivia que no se volverá a repetir, no dejaré que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida en modo alguno. Desde ahora la palabra Cortexiphan está prohibida para nosotros. Quiero que comencemos de nuevo, que nos casemos, tener hijos, olvidar lo ocurrido

- Te amo Peter, yo también quiero eso… pero no creo que podamos olvidarnos tan fácilmente de…

- Calla – dice besándola – deja que por un tiempo tengamos la ilusión de que somos normales

Olivia asiente mientras esboza una sonrisa. Peter tiene razón, debe dejar atrás esos recuerdos de otras vidas donde sufrió una y otra vez la angustia de la muerte y anhela con todo su corazón que esa sensación que la oprime no sea real, teme que el final de esos otros Peter y Olivia sea el suyo propio.

FIN


End file.
